


Contact

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: A certain ghost has a rather sadistic nature, as they are about to discover.





	Contact

"The first meeting of the Paranormal Investigation Club will now commence!" the young blonde announced dramatically, raising an arm.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to be calling it a club?" Her sole companion inquired. "I mean, we're the only members so far." Not surprising, seeing as Amelie had only thought of the idea yesterday. Kamila had agreed to go along with it and that was how this very small club had come into existence.

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter anyway," Amelie replied, shrugging her shoulders. "The more important thing is that we're going to have some fun."

"Yeah, I guess so." Kamila glanced at the Pomeranian who was curled up next to her and patted his head. Missile responded with a thump of his tail. "We could always make Missile an honorary member. Right, Missile?"

"Anyway... I've thought of a good activity for us to do today."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, we're going to try and find supernatural things, like ghosts and stuff, you know? So I was thinking, maybe we should try and contact any spirits who might be hanging around. What do you think?"

Kamila's brow furrowed. "Um, but how are we going to do that? Contacting spirits sounds a little scary, doesn't it?"

"You've been reading too many horror stories." Amelie produced the small duffle bag she had brought into the apartment and reached into it, pulling out a circular board with lettering scrawled on it. "I found this when I was out shopping a few days ago. Mama doesn't know about it though because I hid it from her. She might try to take it away."

"Huh? Is that... a ouija board?" Kamila lifted it up and examined the polished surface. "I've heard they can be dangerous."

"Oh, please, that's just a load of bunk they make up to scare you away from using them." Amelie tossed her curls back. "What's the worst that could possibly happen? Anyway, we're going to need a glass or something that can move around on the board easily."

"Okay, hold on." Kamila left and returned with a small glass. She set it down on the board. "So we just put our hands on it and wait for it to move, right?"

The girls placed their fingers upon the top of the glass. Amelie started to speak in a dramatic voice.

"Oh, wandering spirits, hear our call. If you are there, give us a sign."

The glass inched to the side, causing them to shriek in surprise.

"It... it moved!" Kamila exclaimed, her jaw dropping.

"Whoah," Amelie whispered. "I didn't actually expect anything to happen."

"What do we do now?"

"Um... I guess we should ask some questions. Who are you, mysterious spirit?"

The glass began to move again and the girls quietly spoke the letters. "M... A... N... I... P... U... L... A... T... O... R..."

Amelie sat back, her face scrunching up. "Manipulator?"

"Weird," Kamila commented, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, my turn. What do you wish for, spirit?"

"R... E... V... E... N... G... E..."

Kamila gulped. "Okay, that's pretty scary."

"I don't think I like this game anymore." Amelie swallowed. "Okay, spirit... um, is there a message you would like to give us?"

The glass moved again. "K... I... L... L... E... R..."

"Okay, that's it." Amelie quickly took her hand away from the glass as if it had been scalded. She glanced at Kamila, who was pale faced and shaking. "Kamila?"

"I don't want to play this anymore," Kamila spoke in a quiet voice, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sure it didn't mean anything. It must be some stupid ghost playing a prank on us," Amelie declared. "After all, it's not like either of us is a killer, right?"

"R-right..." Kamila bowed her head, her eyes vanishing beneath her bangs.

"I'm throwing this out." Amelie picked up the ouija board. "We'll come up with an even better club, okay?" Kamila just nodded.

With that over, the ghost who had made his presence known left through the phone line, laughing to himself.


End file.
